Trick or Tainted Treats
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1: Trick: Kidnapping

**Chapter 1**

 **Hershey, Pennsylvania**

 **Oct. 29th**

 **8 PM**

A ambulance sped down the street with the sirens blaring, a young fox lied on the stretcher, unconscious with his distraught mother holding his hand and a paramedic performing CPR.

Paramedic #1 (Rabbit): Gage, Punch it! We're losing him!

The second paramedic named Gage, a wolf pushed down hard on the pedal and sped towards the hospital.

Doctor (Golden retriever): What do we got?

Paramedic #1: 8-year old male, pulse low, his mother said he ate a candy bar, passed out and started seizing a few minutes later, stopped the seizing en route.

Doctor: Treatment 5.

The doctor and the paramedic led the kid into the treatment room.

 **DRHQ**

 **Oct 30th**

 **12 PM**

It was the day before Halloween, the DRHQ was in Halloween decorations as Gabriela looked at the safety stats.

GB: SAVO, are you sure this is right?

SAVO: What do you mean, Gabriela?

GB: It seems there is an alarming increase in emergency room submissions for accidental poisonings in Pennsylvania.

SAVO: Hmm, could it be possible that children are just mistaking medicine for candy again? Is our enemy, Henri Ennui back to do his dirty work?

GB: It's not him, last i checked, he's still serving his sentence in prison.

SAVO: It could be a package of the rancid candy we never recovered.

GB: See, that's just it, SAVO. The parents say they gave their kids a candy bar, then they started passing out and seizing after a few minutes from eating it.

SAVO: Candy poisoning kids? That would seem impossible.

GB: I know. They are getting to the hospitals fast enough, maybe we should check it out.

The Rangers were all finishing up the last of the decorations when the call rang out.

GB (Over Intercom): Danger Rangers to the control room. Danger Rangers to the control room.

Burble: Something must be up.

Fallbot then came in.

Fallbot: Hey guys, GB want you all to the control room.

Squeaky: Why do I feel like this is goin' to be about candy?

The Rangers arrived at the control room after receiving the call.

Sully: What seems to be the problem?

SAVO: It seems that there is a increase in accidental poisonings in Pennsylvania.

Squeaky: I don't get it, how are we involved?

GB: The poison may have been in candy, all parents of the kids are saying the kids ate a candy bar before they started passing out and seizing.

Rangers: Seizing?!

SAVO: That is unfortunately right. This will get worse if it keeps going.

Kitty: Do the doctors know what was in the candies?

SAVO: Unfortunately, not at this time.

Sully: Where in Pennsylvania are the poisonings coming from?

SAVO: Hershey, Pennsylvania.

Kitty: That's the place that has the big chocolate company. SAVO, did the parents say they gave the kids a chocolate bar?

SAVO: Yes, Ranger Kitty. They all did.

Kitty: I think i found the source of where it's coming from.

Sully: Alright, Rangers. Let's go to Hershey!

The Rangers got into the hovercraft except for Burt, who stayed behind to hold down the fort as the hovercraft took off from Mt Rushmore to Hershey, Pennsylvania.

The Rangers arrived and talked to Parents, Doctors, the Paramedics and the kids to try to get a clearer picture of what's going on and also gain more information.

After that, the Rangers returned to the Hovercraft.

Sully: So, what do we know?

Kitty: Well, the parents all said they bought the tainted candies at the park and they didn't know that it was tainted until it was too late.

Sully: The lab report?

Burble: We're still waiting.

Sully: Okay.

Doctor: Excuse me?

The Rangers turned to see the golden retriever doctor holding a enclosed envelope in his hands.

Sully: Doctor Kingston.

Doctor Kingston: Here's the lab report.

Doctor Kingston gave Sully the envelope and Sully opened and read it before getting a confused look on his face.

Sully: THC?

Gabriela: What's that?

Doctor Kingston: THC or Tetrahydrocannabinol is a main ingredient found in Cannabis plants, but the plants also have another famous name... Marijuana.

Rangers: Marijuana?!

Doctor: Yes.

Squeaky: Maybe we should have a talk with th' CEO.

Sully: He probably doesn't know, but you are right, Squeaky. You, me and Burble will talk to the CEO. Kitty, you and GB go to the park and try to find where the tainted candy is being sold, i'll ask for a police escort to help you.

Kitty: That's not really necessary, Sully. Me and GB can take care of ourselves.

Sully walked over to her and held her gently.

Sully: I'm just worried about you. We could be facing Drug runners, and they will do anything necessary to keep their business discreet.

Kitty: Is it because we almost kissed that you started being overprotective of me?

Sully started to stammer and blush at Kitty's response.

Kitty: *giggles* Don't worry, Sully, i'll be fine.

Squeaky: Wait, you two almost kissed?

Kitty: It was a spur of the moment thing.

Squeaky: Why?

Sully: Another time. Kitty, are you sure you can handle yourself?

Kitty: Yes, i'm sure.

Sully: Okay, but please agree to the police escort.

Kitty: Okay, I agree.

Kitty and GB arrived at the park with the police escort and a security guard, a raccoon waiting for them at the entrance.

Security Guard: Ah, the Danger Rangers. I was heard of your arrival.

Kitty: Thank you.

Security Guard: But I wasn't informed on why you are here.

GB: We believe that some of the candy sold here has been tainted with.

Security Guard: Tainted? With what?

Kitty: Marijuana.

Security Guard: Let me talk with my supervisor real quick.

The security guard went back inside.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers arrived at the Headquarters and are ready to talk with the CEO.

Secretary (Bunny): Mr. Hershey, the Danger Rangers are here.

CEO: send them in.

The Rangers went inside his office as the CEO turned his chair to face the Rangers.

CEO (Cat): Hello, Danger Rangers. What can I help you with?

Sully: Mr. Hershey, we believe that someone is putting drugs in your candy bars.

Mr. Hershey: Preposterous! Do you have any evidence of that?

Squeaky: Is six kids in th' hospital enough evidence?

Mr. Hershey: Six kids?

Burble: And they all were admitted there after eating one of your candy bars.

Sully: and they all bought the candy bar at the company's park.

Mr. Hershey: It-It can't be!

Sully: What?

Mr. Hershey: We had a robbery of one of our trucks a couple of weeks ago, the robbers took off with just one box of chocolates and they were never seen again.

Sully: Why didn't you call the police?

Mr. Hershey: The driver was scared out of his mind, he wouldn't tell me what happened.

Sully: Hmm…

At the park, the security guard came back to Kitty and GB as the escort officer left.

Security Guard: Alright, I talked with my supervisor and he has agreed to let you investigate. But come with me, we don't want you attracting attention, so i'm going to give you some security uniforms from the trailer.

Kitty and GB followed the security guard into the back of a tractor trailer as the door suddenly shut behind them and two shadowy figures suddenly put a cloths doused in chloroform over Kitty's and GB's mouth's, causing them to pass out.

The figures escaped the back of the trailer, closed the door and left the unconscious Kitty and GB lying on the floor as the trailer started to drive away.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Chapter 2, "Treat: Rescue" coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Treat: Rescue

**Chapter 2**

Kitty started to open her eyes and groaned before realizing she was bound. Her ankles and wrists were tied with rope and she was tied to something with a chain.

She looked around and found herself inside some kind of factory before hearing GB groaning and realized that's who she was chained to.

"GB! Wake up!" Kitty said before she heard laughing and turned to see a grizzly bear wearing a black suit, pants and tie.

"Ah, you're awake." The bear said.

"So, you're the mastermind?" GB asked.

"That's right, Danger Rangers." The Bear responded. "And since i can't let you reveal our plans to put drug enduced candies on the street...i guess i'll just have to kill you!"

Both Kitty and GB turned and gasped to see a Woodchipper.

"And don't bother trying to call your friends or the cops!" The bear said as he revealed he was holding their SAVO units in his hand.

Meanwhile, The rangers had finished their conversation with Mr. Hershey and returned to the Hovercraft as Sully kept messing with his SAVO unit.

"Hey, guys, Kitty's not answering her SAVO unit." Sully said to the other rangers.

"She's probably busy." Squeaky responded.

"I know, but i feel like she's in trouble...SAVO, check the location of her SAVO unit." Sully told the AI.

"Look, Sully, She's probably fine. I know you care about her, but you don't have to be that overprotective." Burble told him.

Sully slowly inhaled and exhaled before responding to what Burble said. "You're right, Burble. I have been a bit overprotective."

"Hmm, That's odd." SAVO said.

"What is it, SAVO?" Sully asked.

"It seems that Ranger Kitty and Gabriela are not at the park, they're at the harbor." SAVO said as the location was shown on his screen.

Squeaky then tried to contact GB...Nothing.

"Okay, GB not answerin' her SAVO unit eiether. SAVO, are ya sure your circuit's don't need rewirin'?." Squeaky asked.

"No, "Ranger Rodent", My circuits don't need rewiring and i checked this three times, it's the same result." SAVO responded.

Sully then manned the wheel of the hovercraft and had rage written all over his face.

"SAVO, call the Police!" Sully said as the Hovercraft took off to the Harbor.

Back at the Harbor, The boss came down and cut the ropes from Kitty's ankles, grabbed her and brought her over to the wood chipper.

He was about to activate it before she kicked him square in the "Cubs" and started to run off, but the Boss caught her.

"Boys, Help me!." The boss yelled as two other bears, another Grizzly and a Black bear came out and restrained Kitty as she was brought back to the Wood chipper and it was activated.

"Kitty!" GB yelled as the bears got ready to kill her.

"Alright, boys. one, two…" The Boss said before the doors suddenly burst open and a squadron of Cops and SWAT came in with Sully running in and knocking out the goons.

The Boss started to run before being stopped by Burble, knocked to the ground and handcuffed by police before being taken away along with his cronies.

Kitty suddenly hugged Sully and he hugged her back as Squeaky freed GB from her bindings.

"Thanks, Squeaky." GB said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made the mouse blush.

"N-No problem, Gabriela." Squeaky said as the Rangers left with Sully and Kitty and Squeaky and GB holding hands.

 **DRHQ**

 **Oct 30th**

 **Mt Rushmore, Keystone, South Dakota**

 **7 PM**

The Rangers were back at HQ as it was almost Halloween.

"Well, all the tainted candies have been revived, Mr Hershey's company gave a special bag of Candy for the kids hospitalized, the drug dealers are in prison and a insider cop for the drug dealers has been arrested for revealing where you were going." Sully told the other Rangers, sitting on the couch and holding popcorn as they are about to watch a scary movie.

"That's good." GB said as Sully sat next to Kitty and played the movie.

Scary sound effects and a jumpscare were heard, making the Rangers jump and scream. Kitty held onto Sully as he smiled at her.

"Overprotective, huh?" Sully asked as Kitty blushed heavily.

Kitty chuckled sheeply as the sea lion put his arm around her and held her gentley as they watched the movie.

 **The End**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
